leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 March 2014
02:28 hm 02:28 apparantely DV diana is banned in lcs 02:28 (Diana) : I am too ebil :> 02:30 wat 02:31 wai 02:31 Not sure. 02:31 probably breaks / loses functionality 02:31 i'm most likely guessing the particles are harder to see. 02:31 Much like why arclight is also banned. 02:46 holy shit the new imperial guard vehicle is ugly as sin 02:46 it also looks fragile as fuck 02:46 appearance wise, not rule wise 02:46 and it's got hugely impractical wheels 02:47 Rin 02:47 I'm hungry 02:47 you have cake? 02:48 my team has no adc and a diamond lee sin 02:48 I'm scared 02:51 Az. 02:51 I do. 02:51 2/3 of a piece of chocolate mousse cake. 02:52 :d 02:52 can I has 02:52 :D 02:52 God freaking dammit. 02:52 sure, but be warned you're probably going to fall into a coma. 02:52 Really sugary. 02:54 doesn't matter 02:54 also 02:54 is something wrong? 02:55 More or less. 02:55 what's up? 02:55 for the 3rd time, my school is trying to force me to be a prefect 02:57 don't like being one? 02:58 Nope. 02:58 too annoying. 03:04 AP WW mid 03:04 so far, 9/2/2 03:05 hm 03:05 Greetings. 03:05 hello felza 03:08 Felza, Mineko wants to know who you are 03:08 :V 03:08 enemy team surrendered at 20 :/ 03:09 granted I'm 10/2/4 and our lee is 9/1/1 03:09 9/1/2* 03:31 I see 03:31 from a place so far that the inns advertise "indoor plumbing" 03:32 anywho 03:32 lava tour 03:32 does not involve actual lava 03:33 then what does it involve 03:33 smoldering land 03:33 watched cooled down lava eh? 03:33 there were still crevices 03:34 with smoldering sulphur 03:34 i visited that place before the whole "hot cloud" fiasco 03:34 i even met the keeper of the volcano 03:34 none of them were spared 03:35 one hot cloud over mount merapi was all it took 03:37 anywho, internet's back 03:37 there goes me being productive 03:37 hue... speaking of productive, yes, I have work as well 03:39 tomorrow's a holiday anyway 03:40 harro. 03:41 quiet crowd. 03:41 ... VERY quiet crowd. 03:41 watching magic 03:41 for some reason 03:42 k 03:42 yo Shaw 03:42 hi 03:43 i'm guessing none of you know archaic firearm mechanisms 03:44 i'm trying to justify having a wheellock firearm in times where a matchlock was just being invented 03:44 i dont even know what those two are >.< 03:44 unless they're just another name for flintlocks 03:45 matchlock is where the flintlock's flint is replaced by a slow burning fuse 03:45 and the wheellock is where it's replaced by an iron pyrite 03:45 and the mechanism in that is nothing short of clockwork 03:46 I'm with Shaw on this one 03:46 so, more archaic than flintlocks 03:46 with me on what :O 03:46 on not knowing jack shit 03:46 about the topic at hand 03:46 ah 03:47 that's the gist of it 03:47 having more modern technology 03:47 is that a sue thing 03:48 "we're out of arrows to sell, have this firearm contraption instead" 03:48 you don't have to light the string 03:48 you don't need the string 03:49 wait 03:49 You Need to Burn the Rope 03:49 what's with the capitals 03:49 is that a title for a book 03:49 err 03:49 You Have to Burn the Rope 03:50 trope? 03:50 gotta be a trope 03:50 http://www.kongregate.com/games/mazapan/you-have-to-burn-the-rope 03:50 effing caps 03:50 oh. 03:50 that's not a trope :( 03:50 is it about psychopathic tightrope walkers 03:50 but the rope actually is his connection to the past 03:50 and he's not actually a tightrope walker 03:52 what the fuck 03:52 that sounds eerily close to the plot for FF VII 03:53 trst 03:54 bah 03:59 well wasn't that laggy 04:00 Psyk. 04:00 i had 04:00 mecha kha's targetting cursor on my isolation 04:00 http://i.imgur.com/HmSHIhb.jpg 04:01 wut 04:01 look. 04:02 welp 04:02 the targetting crosshairs that appear on mecha kha's isolated targets 04:02 that went horribly 04:02 was there on my isolated targets as well 04:02 including the ping that sounds when a target is isolated 04:02 Az 04:02 witness 04:02 ? 04:02 classic kha cheating 04:02 http://i.imgur.com/HmSHIhb.jpg 04:02 remember the flash ult that was fail ? 04:03 can you explain me what happened ? 04:03 to me 04:03 wat 04:03 Look at the enemy kha 04:03 which one? 04:03 I just popped and took 5 seconds to realize he was dead and my cds were gone 04:03 I know 04:03 the zed one 04:03 mecha targetting 04:03 exactly 04:03 game was that messed up. 04:03 I see 04:04 well, Garena once has a bug with Warring Kingdoms Jarvan 04:04 where his Golden Aegis summoned a blue square under his feet 04:04 rather than the orange circle 04:04 and it crashed certain players 04:06 but yeah, that game was lost 04:06 3 lost lanes 04:06 hey 04:06 h 04:06 hi 04:06 you mean you lost and I wasn't there to see it 04:07 now I'll forever believe in your infallible skills 04:08 pff 04:09 well, 14/8/9 Jarvan 04:09 everyone on their team could kill me pretty well, but I could duel any one of em 04:22 holy hell 04:22 another gangfight? 04:22 what 04:23 what 04:25 I'm gonna assume he was talking about a real-life event, transpiring in his vicinity 04:26 which he promptly joined 04:26 yes, it's happening on the backyard 04:26 and may or may not be dead 04:26 screams and shouts 04:26 and thuds of metal 04:26 will you join 04:26 why aren't the police around 04:30 keep us posted 04:30 I've watched enough Chinese movies to imagine the scene vividly 04:34 well, subsided 04:35 I advise against going out and dancing in the street 04:36 wana 'kemon ? 04:39 hola amigo 04:40 bonjour 04:40 hmmmm 04:44 aright 04:44 screw it i'll just give them all matchlocks 04:45 then he can have the wheellock 04:54 Vehhh 04:57 on meds and sleepy 04:58 why not sleep then 04:58 downloading 04:59 leave PC on 04:59 what kind of meds 05:00 one that drowns out the noises 05:01 also laptop 05:02 set an alarm 05:03 to awake you up 05:03 at estimated time of completion 05:03 wake 05:03 yes, yes, typos 05:20 hey Taylor 05:21 hallo 05:21 akali i learned i really like mf 05:21 :D 05:21 why so 05:21 ultimate, damage your auto attacks do 05:21 2/5/19 AD undying 05:21 i find it flippin op 05:22 had concoction, shackles, mystic snake, and dismember 05:22 yeah, she's quite powerful 05:22 much cc was delivered 05:22 she was the original lane bully, since she outtrades everyone back in the day 05:22 and has high base stats for a marksman 05:22 hey 05:23 outtaded* 05:24 hello 05:25 i still love her even if her pbe rework will soon be live 05:25 ahh, so this is about mf 05:25 still learning when to use her ult properly 05:26 how does the PBE change her 05:26 http://www.lolking.net/summoner.php?region=na&summoner_id=40982940#matches 05:26 Wut, use it to wave clear if you're not going to fight anytime soon 05:26 ive thought about that 05:26 but usually when i had to it was late game 05:26 and we needed it for late game fights 05:26 I'll try playing her again when the rework hits live 05:26 and use it when a fight starts while your teammates are throwing down CC (maek sure you're safe while doing so) 05:27 I love the pbe changes 05:27 it can also be used to hit enemies outside of your AA range 05:27 her three abilities are so much beter and usable after the change 05:27 but only use it when they're low and you can't catch up/catching up takes too much time 05:27 anyone have a link 05:27 to the changes? 05:28 Miss Fortune 05:28 it's somewhere on Sa20 05:30 hum, Q looks better since less random 05:30 W's scaling looks good (RIP AP MF) 05:31 im sad her bullet time has no ad scaling in pbe 05:31 errr, it does 05:31 it applies W 05:31 it does? 05:32 ooooo 05:32 yeah 05:32 so technically, it scales with AD 05:32 ^ 05:33 i dont think shes gonna get played much still with her rework 05:33 why? 05:33 hiya radar 05:34 hi 05:34 i think itll be like xerath 05:34 a lil explosion of people playing him 05:34 then itll calm down to barely anything again 05:35 that happens to every champion, unless they are consdered overpowred 05:35 or really powerful 05:35 PBE changes make Q easier and more reliable while giving her a stronger W 05:35 but yeah, it doesn't really change much 05:35 so unless people already like her playstyle 05:36 it won't bring anymore players, imo 05:36 it's not reworking her kit. the changes are there to improve her overall playstyle 05:37 even if she lacks a lil mobility 05:37 shes still pretty fun 05:37 the changes here improves her situations outside of her ultimate 05:38 her auto attacks are freaking lovable once you get a bf sword <3 that just my opinion 05:38 obviously, but again, it's because of that reason is why she won't really see too much play, even with rework 05:38 her strength is being a strong range bully with great AoE in fights 05:39 and that her Q cost even less mana, and her W cost less mana, she even has a more sustainable poke war during the lane 05:39 but there are other marksmen who do that just as well now 05:39 i guess its personal playstyle? 05:39 i mean i play one adc whos high off moblity and dueling 05:40 and yet another whos a bully and AOE team fighter 05:40 MF has good roaming. Use that to your advantage as well 05:40 i have been, did i show my matches? 05:40 nope 05:41 good roaming...? 05:41 her passive 05:41 out of combat passive 05:42 well, sure, yeah, she moves around pretty fast 05:42 but getting caught while "roaming" screws you over 05:42 http://www.lolking.net/summoner.php?region=na&summoner_id=40982940#matches 05:42 also, why are you roaming 05:42 SIT DOWN AND FARM 05:42 ..i roam to lanes who need minions cleared 05:42 azu, that's a different situation though 05:42 roaming is just mainly traversing around the map 05:42 reason i have 264 MINIONS 05:43 then yes, she quickly moves from place to place 05:44 but champions like Trist and Caitlyn tend to do more when they move to another lane 05:44 since they siege well 05:44 thats all fine 05:44 i still cant do trist for the hell of me 05:45 there is more to just sieging when traversing 05:45 (fp) 05:45 sure, Claris, sure 05:46 because you can't just sit back somewhere else and just farm up 05:47 no, i'm just arguing because since she doesn't do something well at one thing doesn't excuse the fact that she can still do well at another thing 05:48 and what is that other thing? 05:48 moving quickly for the sake of moving quick? 05:48 if she were an assassin or has good CC like Ashe, I'd excuse having such a great movement speed passive for roaming 05:49 but what else are you going to do with that 05:49 what else are you going to do, hopping from lane to lane 05:49 yeah. Be faster to gank a lane, faster to reach a battle, faster to change lanes when you want to push multiple lanes 05:49 spend less time running from base to your lane 05:50 meh 05:50 no 05:50 stick to lane and farm 05:50 why not sit down on your own lane if you want to push multiple lanes 05:50 your innate comes in AFTER the lane phase endqs 05:50 while your teammates push their own? 05:50 ends* 05:50 http://youtu.be/eCnGXwVd99Q?t=1m43s 05:50 because extending is bad 05:50 I didn't mean extending 05:50 also, deep wards help 05:51 also, roaming from lane to lane with MF is dangerous since your passive does jack should the enemy even sneeze at you 05:51 why not sit down, because you have the option to move from lane to lane 05:52 just because it isn't the norm or brightest idea doesn't excuse that she can do it better. 05:52 just because you have the option 05:52 doesn't make it a good option, or a better option 05:53 it could be if the meta changes to that 05:53 and because it's not a bright idea is the reason why she can't do it better, it's not a bright idea because she isn't meant to do it, which means she obviously can't do it 'better' 05:55 not meant to do it? so here's a question for you. What is the passive supposed to do 05:55 if she's shouldn't be allow travese the map, what is the passive supposed to do because it's clearly not meant for battle 05:57 because obviously you've never used the MS advantage to dance around in lane to quickly get 1 or 2 shots off and dancing back out 05:58 you know what Claris, I give up 05:58 I'm never going to get through to you 05:58 ..i just wanted to talk about how mf is awesome 05:58 oh, she is 05:58 don't let our opinions or whatever faze you 05:59 play her, love her, own with her 05:59 and you keep deniding that you can't use if for other uses 05:59 I'm just arguing about her strengths, witnesses and capabilities 05:59 witnesses 05:59 and I'm just saying she has other options with that passive 05:59 :V 05:59 weaknesses* 05:59 wow, my brain 06:00 works in mysterious ways 06:00 I'm not saying she can't, I'm saying those are rather bad ideas 06:00 because you're better off CSing 06:00 and getting items 06:00 and generally not putting yourself in danger 06:00 because you're the goddamn marksman 06:00 and that i argue is completely narrow minded 06:00 i'm not saying it's the 'best idea' 06:01 i'm just saying if the situation arise, she can move the map better 06:01 *move around 06:02 Yes, she can, but what I'm saying is, it's better off being safe, doing safer things and just not getting yourself killed like an idiot who thinks he's smart because "hey, I'm thinking out of the box" 06:02 because, yes, the bonus MS is great for running around 06:02 but all Janna has to do is sneeze on you 06:02 and suddenly, you're back to shitty MS 06:02 and their team just jumps on you 06:03 bam, you're dead 06:03 your team has no damage 06:03 4v5, your team gets aced, loses towers 06:03 to be honest people like flashing behind your ult 06:03 who says you have to be running your enemy territory 06:04 you could use your passive to help defend 06:04 you act like you should be running around the enemy jungle and assassinating people 06:05 I'm not saying you're running into enemy territory, you should slap yourself for even thinking that 06:05 but moving from lane to lane takes time, and if the enemy can catch you while you reposition, you're screwed 06:06 and you make it sound like doing that is always dangerous 06:06 and i'm not saying that you should be doing this 'constantly 06:06 unless the enemy is duo top, it is. 06:07 quinns ult passive can make you a useless quinn 06:07 *shrug* 06:07 yeah 06:07 also, moving from your lane means the enemy bot pushes your down 06:08 well i mean i roamed to mid a lot in my game 06:08 i hate wikia 06:08 omg, azu, you're right. Let's just stop this because you are and I are not agruing about the same thing 06:08 Valor moves really, really bloody fast, you know. 06:08 also, vault helps if you get caught out 06:09 omg Claris, I'm right 06:09 yeah but you can loose up to 60% movement speed while getting caught in combat 06:09 no you're not 06:09 Haha 06:09 it doesnt help lil val 06:09 so funny 06:09 >_> 06:09 ..i just wanted to have a friendly convo :c 06:09 Wut 06:09 the difference is 06:09 y'can have one with me 06:09 Q&V have better escapes 06:09 and better dueling 06:09 compared to goddamn MF 06:10 azu, your arguing about the strategy of it. I'm not 06:10 and if we want a marksman who is useful at moving to another lane 06:10 grab Caitlyn or Tristana 06:10 quinn was meant for mid roaming 06:10 omg.... 06:10 whose range makes them great at siege-ing 06:11 no, your god is not here 06:11 azu, you realize my entire point is that MF 'can' roam well 06:11 and that's it 06:11 she can roam fast 06:11 she can move from place to place well 06:12 and Caitlyn has really long range at level 1 06:12 yeah 06:12 and Garen gets really tanky at late game 06:12 and Rammus says 'okay' alot 06:13 so shall we call you ClariS Obvious, then? 06:14 and should i call you arrogant for constantly putting down her strenghts when I was listing them 06:14 AD HOMINEM 06:15 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 06:15 you both lose 06:15 now make up 06:15 and out 06:15 because obviously I didn't talk about MFs other strengths 06:15 grmble 06:15 ..well i mean 06:15 while all you did was yap "Good MS from passive = Good Roaming" 06:15 all champs do?? 06:15 so 06:16 new game : the first one of iak and claris who stops talking about MF will be declared smartest of the two for the next 24 hours 06:16 that's stupid 06:16 easy 06:16 Riven has a BIG SWORD. 06:17 say 06:17 if we compare models 06:17 what champ has the actual biggest sword in the game 06:17 between? 06:17 riven sword is most of the time is broken 06:17 therefore it's small 06:19 Sure it is 06:19 because Kat's daggers are unbroken, so they're big 06:19 ..but those are daggers 06:19 not swords 06:19 I know 06:19 but what I meant is 06:19 Riven's sword, while broken 06:19 is still pretty fuggin big 06:20 and therefore ClariS is deluded 06:20 anyway 06:20 I'm bored 06:20 where did Feirund go 06:21 dunno 06:21 also 06:21 indeed 06:21 though 06:21 is it bigger than trynd's ? 06:21 can someone check on the model viewer 06:21 i can 06:22 check her ult sword of course 06:23 Psy 06:23 sadly her sword is a particle effect 06:23 so 06:23 it is bigger 06:24 i think its just a tad (?) i dunno tho 06:24 yeah 06:25 I've compared it to Garen's, Tryn's, Aatrox's and Jarvan's lance blade 06:25 digger than all of em 06:25 bigger* 06:25 fiora as finest sword~ ;D 06:25 lol 06:25 lel 06:27 (Shyvana) : Yeah, Fiora has a fine toothpick. 06:28 for some odd reason i enjoy demacia 06:28 it might be corrupt to hell and back 06:28 but i just..enjoy it 06:35 hm 06:35 what about Bilgewater 06:36 land of the cheats, liars and pirates? 06:36 nah 06:36 i prefer ionia 06:36 o: 06:36 okie dokie 06:37 feeling light headed and i have a nosebleed 06:37 go me 06:38 :[ 06:39 lie down 06:39 have a cookie 06:39 no 06:39 i wish i had cookies 06:39 hello 06:40 ok I got disconnected 06:40 nvm 06:44 why am I not sleeping 06:44 because you are mineko 06:45 http://d24w6bsrhbeh9d.cloudfront.net/photo/aG9bZA7_460sa.gif 06:45 Wukong versus Nasus 06:45 almost accurate 06:46 I thought wut said no 9gag 06:46 ... 06:47 ok 06:47 I go now 06:47 >:V 06:47 ...that isnt 9gag? 06:47 okei 06:47 me back 06:47 for like 06:47 2 minutes 06:48 ok gtg 06:48 it is 06:48 ? 06:48 i disapprove of 9gag 06:48 Well akali posted something 9gag 06:49 okei gee-tee-gee. 06:49 hi feirund 06:49 ...? 06:49 wb Dom 06:49 yo 06:49 why you hate 9gag? 06:50 it entertains me, sometimes 06:50 ^ 06:50 because wut is a redditor 06:50 .. 06:50 helllll nooo 06:50 dont assume shit you DONT know 06:50 ok 06:51 GEE-TEE-GEE.avi 06:51 (wave) 06:51 9gag is just for 12 year olds to steal shit off the internet, claim its their work and just slap a fucking logo on it that its their shit 06:51 you can get in serious trouble in america for that 06:52 Fei, playing with kinsman on NA later 06:52 (probably) 06:53 also, I understand how annoying that gets 06:53 but honestly, if I really liked something there, I'd trace the original author/artist 06:53 otherwise 06:53 it's just rage comics and probably a bunch of gifs I may find entertaining 06:53 taken in small doses, why not 07:01 welp 07:01 17/6 ww mid 07:01 full ap? 07:01 apparently it doesn't work when I queue with iak & co 07:01 food time 07:01 mostly 07:02 just let me adc and i probably wont fail you 07:13 kinsman 07:13 Feirund 07:13 I still don't understand 07:14 ping 07:19 well 07:19 probably because we were in a triple queue that skyrocketed average skill level of the game 07:19 which you probably weren't fit for 07:20 Anyway. OZUAR. FEIRUND. MY KINSMEN. 07:20 Wha...? 07:20 aye, m'lord 07:21 is it time to take snapshots of ClariS' panties 07:22 eh feirund 07:22 Nay. We do not need pictures of a crossdresser's panties. 07:22 let's be uselessly gloom together 07:22 That last pair I saw was horrifying. 07:22 (ezreal) : ... 07:22 crossdressing does not exist 07:22 don't start now 07:22 only idiots who think that gender dictates what you must wear exist 07:23 don't try to justify your urge to wear pink, flowery dresses 07:23 chat ate my messages 07:23 with elaborate excuses 07:23 I don't want to wear dresses 07:23 I'd rather no one do 07:24 also, I'd agree with you, but I cannot find myself to agree with unisexual undergarments, though I do support female boxers 07:24 anyway 07:24 Kinsmen, I am here to invite thee to entertainment 07:24 everybody should just dress as slutty as possible 07:24 through the ways of gaming 07:24 sure 07:24 they're impractical as all hells 07:24 and by that I mean, I would like to find battle among the fields of justice 07:25 in the New World, right? 07:25 but would rather have my trusted kinsmen by my side 07:25 WHAT SAY YOU?! 07:25 I'm already online 07:25 ?? 07:25 but the females of my family are at my door, so if I used my mic, you'd hear more of them than me 07:25 Going to eat with my family, I'll play with you guys if you're on later 07:25 In like an hours. 07:26 hour* 07:26 Darn 07:26 i dont think you would trust me 07:27 trust you to? 07:27 do you wish to fight 07:27 alongside us 07:27 I do 07:28 would you let me set up my comp? 07:28 Sure 07:28 depending on the players we may have to switch servers 07:28 not like it'll take a day, right? 07:28 Unless your PC is Rome 07:28 zing 07:28 its one of the best gaming laptops 07:29 so's your mom 07:29 im on NA 07:29 and your dad 07:29 AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO 07:29 NO 07:29 Then, we shall level up Feirund on NA 07:29 and torture him through the rituals of "No runes and masteries" 07:29 there's an awesome pun in french 07:29 * Akali Zed laugh. 07:29 too bad it doesn't work at all in english 07:30 stop it you 07:30 I'll just buy Teemo and do stupid shit 07:30 translation : 07:30 no u 07:30 Teemo is free 07:30 nvm 07:30 brb 07:31 unless you teach me how to make an EU/EUW account 07:31 go to euw.leagueoflegends.com 07:31 :V 07:31 that'll do to me 07:32 be that as it may, Ozzie 07:32 won't play on EUW 07:32 07:32 well im ready on NA 07:32 he's not playing yet, though 07:32 oh 07:32 PC's set up? 07:32 laptop yea 07:32 so you're gaming on laptop? 07:33 a gaming laptop 07:33 alright 07:33 invites will be sent in a sec 07:33 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Big-Slime-309511783 cuuuuuuuute 07:34 also i have a mic but i dunno if you wanna hear my family and me screaming 07:34 family and i* 07:34 is there an argument 07:34 or something? 07:35 no 07:35 screaming as in game enthusiasm 07:35 http://www.nioutaik.fr/images/tdk-batman/tdk-batman0.jpg 07:37 anyway 07:37 we're a 3 man team on NA atm 07:37 2 more slots 07:37 if anyone wants to join 07:37 I'd join had I a NA account 07:38 make one, update NA then 07:38 we'll wait 07:39 well 07:39 gonna try, sure 07:39 also 07:39 if you're ever going to mid Warwick, don't rush chalice against an AD that's winning his lane 07:40 I know I know 07:41 dunno what went through my brain at the time 07:41 updating NA 07:41 http://www.awkwardzombie.com/ 07:41 shouldn't take long 07:42 just region-based patches 07:42 especially since I play in english already 07:45 any estimate on how long it'll take? 07:45 done 07:45 alright 07:45 we await 07:46 am here 07:46 okay 07:46 and your account? 07:46 one per cent hp 07:47 with the spaces? 07:47 yes 07:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pGaz_qN0cw 11:15 that one made me laugh hard 11:15 his father had a video library dedicated to daffy duck 11:17 real 11:17 yes 11:17 well 11:17 that wouldn't be a problem 11:18 if he wasn't also bloody stupid and bloody mad 11:23 sea cats 11:23 sea cats 11:23 C cats 11:25 cool cats 11:26 you'll never understand teh 11:26 never 11:27 hey, we have a guide on what counts as a blog right? 11:28 yes 11:28 we do 11:28 hey ulthax 11:28 General guidelines 11:28 but reserve moderator discretion 11:28 okay... need to check that 11:29 claris 11:29 -anything less than 100 words 11:29 -anything that's a call to comments and nothing else 11:29 -anything telling that someone should do something 11:29 -rants 11:29 -hate posts 11:29 User blog:HazardousWalrus/This is dumb 11:29 -posts not in english 11:29 why is this alive 11:29 -rants 11:30 i'm gonna delete it 11:30 deleted 11:30 right now i'm just writing something on his message and I'm trying to post him a guide so he knows 11:30 what is right or not 11:30 k 11:30 can I keep going then 11:30 -things that are not in english 11:30 which is why i came in looking for the page 11:30 I think that's about it 11:30 which i still can't find... 11:31 League of Legends Wiki:User blog policy 11:32 found it in 5 seconds 11:32 found it... 11:32 ...bla 11:33 nydus canal 11:34 hoi 11:35 yes 11:35 our very mysterious voter 11:35 http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/6e886652a17b2605fb50135f1aea6972.jpg 11:35 iak 11:37 ulthax isn't that mysterious. She seems like a good person 11:37 are you sure 11:38 I'm making a lot of assumptions here 11:38 but since it's a mystery, I like to think so 11:38 it's a reference to Very Mysterious Ice Cream 11:38 a professional wrestler 11:39 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/72/Claudio_Castagnoli_Ice_Cream.jpg 11:40 never heard of him 11:40 what company does he work for? 11:40 currently WWE 11:40 bat man 11:41 oh shhhet., he's part of WWE. I clearly know that name 11:41 hm 11:42 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonio_Cesaro 11:42 he's, like, the best thing ever 11:42 but before that he made his living by being part of Los Ice Creams 11:44 much like our dear Ulthax here 11:44 a comedy relief 2014 03 30